Dr. Steve Armstrong is currently in the Dentist Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. He is continuing his clinical specialty in Operative Dentistry and basic science specialty in Biomaterials. All didactic and clinical requirement have been fulfilled. Comprehensive examinations have been successfully completed. Dr. Armstrong plans to defend his Ph.D. thesis in August and complete his program in December 1998. Research has been completed in: morphological and physical Characterization of resin cements. Morphological description of the hybrid layer for various, dentin bonding systems, characterization of polymer/dentin interfaces after various surface pre-treatments, fracture toughness of dentin/resin interfaces. An approach to tensile bond strength tensile have been evaluated. Dr. Armstrong attended the Academy of Operative Dentistry Annual meeting in Chicago, IL 2/18-2/21/98.